


Long time no see

by MiraSun



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Bullet Club - Freeform, Fanboying, Friendship, M/M, Reunion, Secret Relationship, Teasing, World Tag League, being the elite - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraSun/pseuds/MiraSun
Summary: Adam Page was on the road "alone" in Japan. He competed in the World Tag League Tournament. That wasn't new to him, but the situation was different now. He was the only guy here from the "ROH Bullet Club" and the cast members of Being the Elite. He was alone and finally the date was set to meet is friends again.They planed a dinner at their most beloved "japanese" restaurant TIGF.But Adam didn't really like that evening





	Long time no see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentDarkness/gifts).



> Yesterday I sat in a train. I was traveling home from my bf... and yeah. I wanted to just write a little to pass my time. I never thought I would finish it, but I did... cause my train had four hours delay. (Yeah 4 hours!)  
> But I hope you like it... I like it very much, since it kept my sane!
> 
> Again all best wishes to my little sis who inspired me for this!

Adam threw a look at his phone. How long as it been that he parted from the rest of the club? Thanksgiving or earlier? It was hard to remember since there had happen so many things. "Why so restless?" Yujiro asked. Adam looked up and turned his head to the veteran. He liked the guy. He was calm, much like Adam himself, but he was dangerous. The big blond guy shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know." Was his muttered answer. His phone and his hand's wandered into his jeans pockets. "Is it this… erm… this Marty guy?" the older man asked with a mischievous and teasing smile. Adam rolled his eyes in annoyance and answered simply: "Just shut up!"  
Yujiro snickered his typical laugh, patting Adam's shoulder. There was no reason why both men waited at the hotel lobby. Actually they were on the way to their agreed meeting point with the other guy. Like always they wanted to grab a quick bite at TGI Fridays.  
Adam turned his head as he felt the fingers of his Tag Team partner and look in the pointed direction. His face lit up instantly as he saw Marty. The Brit was alone and seemed pretty concerned. Like always he wore a baseball cap and mostly black cloth. A real villain so to speak. At first he didn't see his friend, but then he raised his view, as if someone had told him to and he fixed his view on Adam. The concerns faded and his gorgeous smile lit up, too.   
Marty speed up his steps and ran towards Adam. The cowboy didn't notice that he walked up to him in a faster speed. With a small leap the smaller guy just jumped into his arms. The bodies kind of crashed together into a long hug. The tension was sensible for both men. They knew they couldn't seal their reunion like they wanted to, but the hug was great. So Adam held him close a little longer than usual, before he let Marty put his feet on the floor again.

"Where are the others? Why are you here alone?" the cowboy asked quickly and a little excited. He wasn't angry over the fact that the rest was still missing, but it was unusual that the Brit was alone after a long travel day. Marty blew up his cheeks, before he exhaled loudly. "There was a little problem at the UK tour and since then… Cody and I aren't that good. So I gave him some space and wanted to make sure we get a seat at TGIs!" Adam hadn't heard that news yet, but he knew they would find a moment later, where Marty could tell him everything. "I'm not good with you either!" Adam responded. So Marty looked up at his friend with a questioning surprised look. "Why? I haven't hit you with an umbrella!" Adam leaned his head sideways. "No!" he answered stern "But you touched Joey Ryan's cock and when my hearing didn't fool me, you said that his … you know… it's better than mine!" Adam lunged out and smacked his fist against the shoulder of Marty. The English man protested with a loud groaned and rubbed his shoulder.   
Yujiro snickered again. "He was always so upset!" he told Marty "Every time he saw something… or read… he was strange! Kinda funny!" Both men turned to him a little startled since they almost forgot that the veteran was still with them. Marty still rubbed his shoulder, looking from Adam to Yujiro. He didn't expect Adam to be bothered because of his fanboying. "Alright!" he answered and was still rubbing. "I… alright!" he stumbled and let his hand sink. "I pay you a drink?" he tried to apologize to his friend. Adam threw him a meaningful. "You pay later!" he answered with a low murmur what made Marty blush.  
"Hey assholes! Could you stop your soft-soaping! I'm hungry!" Yujiro teased them and pushed Adam in the direction of the door. 

~

"So… what happened while I was here, competing for our team?" Adam asked loudly so everybody at the table would hear him. Next to him was Marty sitting. He had his arm laying on the backrest of his chair and looked up and down. On the other side he had Yujiro, across was Matt and Nick. Cody was there. Kenny was next to Yujiro. Everybody got quiet for a moment and looked at each other. Nobody answered, some moments passed by and Adam sighed.   
"So you knew that you fucked up?" he asked. Yujiro followed Adam's look. "What's up? Is it about the guy you're jealous? Or are they looking so stupid cause you kissed this weirdo?" the older man asked his partner. Suddenly every pair of eyes was fixed on Hangman Page, except his own. He looked angry at Yujiro. "Why am I teaming with you?" he asked a little lower. "You did kiss someone?" Marty was the first one to raise his voice. His hand placed on the spot on his shoulder where Adam had punched him earlier. The blond guy turned his head at him. "I didn't kiss him. He forced me. It wasn't my choice!" Adam answered, while Yujiro wasn't helping: "It looked like… how do you call it? … Serious tongue action!" the man from Virginia groaned loud. "There hasn't been a tongue involved!" he defended himself. The bucks started to giggle over every verbal exchanged blow. "Who the fuck was able to conquer your lips?" Kenny asked and was to almost cracking over a laugh. Adam looked at his club leader and sighed. "Callihan! He surprised me!" he answered a little more calmly, but as soon as he confessed again everybody was cracking.   
"Oh guys, Shut up!" he muttered angry. "Callihan is kissing himself through the whole tournament!" Yujiro went on. Adam felt the Marty's elbow in his side. The Brit leaned closer with an exploring view. "You didn't tell me about that as we phoned!" was he whispering to Adam. The blonde shrugged his shoulders. "You fangirled Mr. Penis!" he answered in the same tone. "You kissed somebody. And even if I did anything, we should call it fanboying, alright? I fanboyed Ryan!" Marty stated firmly and Adam rolled his eyes. "Cock is worse than lips and I didn't choose to do something. Not with Callihan!"

"What are you chatting about, Lovebirds?" Kenny asked. Adam and Marty went silent and looked down the table. The taller male felt his cheeks blushing, just like he felt Marty's hand on his hidden side. "Nothing." both answered unison.   
"It didn't sound like nothing!" Nick seemed to help Kenny. "Don't make this a thing about me!" Adam took the offensive. He brushed his hair back and pointed at Matt. "I have heard you saying I suck to impress Ryan!" the brown haired male opened his mouth, but then he closed it again and looked pretty remorseful. "I really don't understand why you are hyped about this guy? Yeah, his penis can defeat people, but… I thought we're friends!" Adam leaned forward on the table and looked at every body at the table. "It's like… Adam who? … You know. If you want him in and I should leave you could just tell! I don't want to end up on the floor dead!" He spoke really from his heart. He was the hung man. He wanted them to brag about his big thing and not make him look like a little boy just to impress some YouTube guy. "We would never kill you, Hangs!" Kenny assured him with a straight face. "But you give that guy credit. What he does is awesome." Adam shook the head over the words of his leader. "Who says that I can't do such things, but I just don't like to show off my skills?" the cowboy got cockier and put a hand at his side.   
"Was that the reason you spoke with your crutch?" the man next to Adam asked. "Oh Yujiro! Do you like to embarrass me?" Page almost shout at his tag partner. "I'm basically living for that!" the veteran answered with a smile and everybody was laughing. 

Adam shook his head and turned to Marty. The attractive guy looked up at him and surveyed his face. "Sometimes I ask myself what I'm doing here." Marty laughed up. "Cause you like us!" the Brit answered with a wide grin. Page shook his head and raised his hand, but lowered it at the same time. He wanted to stroke back some hair that was hanging in Marty's eyes. "I like you!" he whispered, but turned his head away.   
"I get the feeling, our hangman is not as upset with Marty as he is with us!" Cody stated calm. The American Nightmare had been calm the whole evening. He wasn't very brooding, just silent, but as he spoke up, Adam wanted to kill him. Why now? Why did he had to speak now? Marty's hand left Adam and he just noticed that the Brit had his fingers hooked into his waistband. Now he was missing this feeling. "What are you talking about?" Marty asked quietly. The return of Cody was just a shrug of his shoulders.  
Adam felt his face turn red again.   
"We talked before we got here, so we're cool!" Adam tried to defend himself, not knowing why he still feared the reaction that could follow as soon as everybody know about them. "Cool! That weren't the words I would use!" Yujiro muttered with a mean grin. Adam was close to knock his tag partner off the chair. "What would you say?" the Virginia guy asked him and his voice got sharp with every word.  
Yujiro shook his shoulders. "Why are you so angry at me? You muttered his name happily in your sleep." Kenny laughed out loud. Nick and Matt leaned forward simultaneously. "YOU DID WHAT?" they screamed. Adam shook his head drastically. "NOTHING!" he answered in the same tone, while Yujiro snickered in his usual way.   
"Yuji! You… Argh!" Adam groaned and was again one second away to snap. It was embarrassing! Why did the boys need to know that fact? Why the hell did he had to tell that in front of Marty? He wanted to be cool and not a stupid love sick puppy. Why did Yujiro know which buttons needed to be pressed?  
"You think sleep speaking is bad?" Cody asked and pointed at Marty. "He is howling like a dying cat for weeks! For fucks sake, Marty! If I hear another sad love song from you I kill you!" Cody murmured angry.  
Marty looked up with big gray eyes. "What?" he asked and Matt nodded quickly. "Oh yeah, yup! I can't take it anymore either. That's… that's the worst I've ever heard!" the young buck rushed his friend to the side. "Oh, you remember that night he sung while we were tried to sleep. I was so close to shove your phone down your throat!" Nick told.   
The mouth of the English man slowly opened further and further the more angry comments of his friends followed. "It thought you like it, guys!" Adam patted his shoulder. "Don't listen to them! I like your singing!" he told his friend in a low voice, but was a little happy that the focus shifted from him to Marty.  
"Oh, oh… if you like it, then you share the room with him. I take your single bed room and you take the bed next to Scurll. I would be happy!" Cody proposed.  
For a moment nobody knew what to say. Yeah, Adam got a single room, since he and Marty planed for some alone time that night. Sharing a room would mean, they hadn't to find an excuse to be together the whole night.  
It was hard for Adam not to be overjoy by the thought. "Only if you pay the room! I don't crunch and pay your cozy room!" Cody rolled his eyes. "Oh please, that won't be a problem. I just wanna sleep what is impossible with Justin Bieber in the room." Marty groaned. He leaned back and crossed the arms in front of his chest. "You could at least call me Justin Timberlake!" he shot at Cody, but the grandson of a shook his head. "No, no… Bieber is just right!" he muttered and rolling his eyes.

~

Later Matt and Nick laid in their separated beds, staring at the ceiling. Like they said, Cody and Adam exchanged the room. They carried the luggage to the different room and even adjust the changes with the hotel. Everybody wished everybody a good night and now, the Bucks were still awake.  
The sounds were obvious. Two male voices, moaning and a rhythmic thrust of something. The room of Marty and Adam was next door.  
"I really hate Cody for changing the room… if they had just fucked at Adam's room we wouldn't have heard a thing!" Nick murmured. The older brother had crossed his arms over the blanket.  
"I thought they would behave in the room next to us!" Matt muttered, but a sigh followed. "Don't they know how wafer-thin the walls are?" The brother with the brown hair rubbed his face.  
Nick sighed: "We should probably tell them that we know what is going on, maybe they start to have regards on us." The suggestion was good, Matt thought about it. "But Nick, then we can't kid them anymore!"


End file.
